Phulubits
History The Phulubits are one of the oldest known races. Though their own historical records are far from thorough, scholars from Haven believe that Phulubit civilization predates that of humans by tens of thousands of years. Across the millennia, phulubits have created hundreds of settlements across the floor of the Gerrim Sea, their buildings a mix of those wrought from naturally occurring rock formations and reefs as well as ornate constructions of sand and stone. The center of this civilization is the sprawling city known as Phulubolopolis, close to the middle point of the Gerrim Sea floor and not far from the north coast of Bilraqighan. Unlike most other races, the phulubits have spent much of their long history in a state of technological and societal stagnation, with progress having come to a near standstill in their distant past. This is partly due to the fact that living on the sea floor has prevented access to critical tools, such as fire, but it is also due to the fact that the phulubits are an inherently peaceful race. Phulubit history is marked with no major wars or political struggles; the closest thing to true conflict that may occur for phulubits is the possible squabbles and skirmishes that may accompany a chaotic, large-scale shell exchange cascade. The most significant tragic event in the phulubit historical record is in fact a very recent occurrence. In 37 HE, the leader of all phulubits, Phulubarch Phulubulubus, departed from Phulubolopolis on one of his regular long, wandering journeys across the sea floor. Phulubulubus was known for such treks, with many of his past ventures having taken years to complete. His goal during these outings was to personally survey his domain and remind his people of his presence, as well as to explore beyond the borders of phulubit lands to determine which locations may be settled in the future. One day, while roaming far to the west of phulubit territory out on his own, he was spotted and abducted by a team of explorers from Haven. With no ability to speak Common, there was no way for Phulubulubus to express to the Haven team that he was not a mere sea creature. He was placed in an enclosure in the East Haven Zoo for the amusement of Haven's citizens, but before long he was murdered by Chompski, a member of the Iron Helix Syndicate, due to Chompski's appetite for the hunting and slaying of large animals and beasts. Phulubit historians are not aware of these later details, only that in 37 HE their beloved ruler mysteriously disappeared. With phulubits currently being an integral faction in Haven, those few individuals who have realized the true fate of Phulubulubus pray that the phulubits do not discover this information. In 42 HE, phulubits had settled so close to Haven's east coast that their settlements began to interfere with ship travel to and from the city's eastern ports. Haven citizens had never seen or interacted with phulubits before, but the first contact between the groups (excluding the little-known Phulubulubus tragedy) was remarkably peaceful. The phulubits agreed to move their settlements without any issue, and instead began settling the small open spaces in Haven's easternmost neighborhoods. Just as so many races had done before, phulubits integrated into Havenic society. They quickly carved out a niche in cleaning and custodial professions, as their scavenging nature allows them to obtain sustenance from much of Haven's refuse, and their inherent patience and calmness allows them to roam the streets of Haven for many hours each day without becoming mentally fatigued. In 50 HE, the Leviathan Impact occurred, and unlike most other races in Haven, the phulubits suffered minimal loss of life; most sensed the tremors as they occurred, and their resilient shells allowed the majority of them to simply be swept back into the sea by the crashing tsunami waves. Shortly after this disaster, they returned to the sites of their Haven homes to find the whole city ruined, with most neighborhoods being completely washed away. With the east coast of the Northland now bare, the phulubits founded their own small city, known as Phulubos. In the present day, Phulubos has been absorbed by a resurgent, rebuilt Haven, an arrangement that the phulubits are perfectly content with. Personality Phulubits are perhaps the most tranquil and easygoing of all races. They have no strong dislikes or burning ambitions, and most are made happy and fulfilled by the small joys of life. They are quick to trust and befriend anyone who spends time speaking with them. Once befriended, they are intensely loyal, and make useful allies to any who need the powerful protection that the resilient body and shell of a determined phulubit can provide. Physical Description Phulubits are identical in appearance to very large hermit crabs. They can vary wildly in size, ranging from the size of a dog to the size of a small building. They also vary wildly in coloration, with phulubit carapaces appearing in all shades and patterns. Each carries a shell large enough to accommodate their chitinous frame, with most of these being obtained from the mollusks that dwell on the floor of the Gerrim Sea. In recent days, some phulubits have also opted to instead use artificial shells wrought from materials such as wood, bronze, steel, and many others. Relations Due to their sheer numbers and their status as the rulers of the large special autonomous district of Phulubos, the phulubits have become one of the four Major Races of Haven, alongside the Arachne, the Owlbears, and the Fjordsson humans. This means that their race holds the claim to the Sand Throne, one of the four thrones of Haven's Tetrarchy. The current occupant of the Sand Throne is Phulumedes, and he rules over all of Haven's Eastern Quarter. In Haven politics, the phulubits are generally the ones to play peacemaker, resolving tensions between other races, between guilds, or between quarreling individuals in their own home neighborhoods. They are a stabilizing force in Havenic society, and are well-liked by most. Even those that dislike them bear a grudging respect for their equanimity. Most of Haven's phulubits make a living through some form of custodial service, although among phulubit society there are also a number of talented stonemasons, artisans, mercenary bodyguards, and mages. Alignment The vast majority of phulubits are Neutral Good or True Neutral. Lawful Good or Lawful Neutral phulubits are rarer, and phulubits of any other alignments are essentially nonexistent. Lands The current center of the phulubit population and of phulubit power is Haven's special autonomous district of Phulubos. There are also hundreds of smaller phulubit settlements stretching across large swathes of the floor of the Gerrim Sea, among these being Phulubolopolis, the old capital and center of phulubit civilization now dwarfed by Phulubos which has expanded a the same rapid pace as the rest of Haven. Religion Most phulubits worship the god Phuluxos. They believe that the world rests on the shell of Phuluxos, and that it is his journey through the cosmos that carries the world to a new sunrise each day, with each one in fact being a new sun along Phuluxos's long path. As a way to pay their respects and contemplate the wonders of Phuluxos, most phulubits will spend a few hours each day meditating. Language All phulubits are fluent in Phulubit, and most can speak Common at a conversational level, though relatively few are fluent. Adventurers Phulubits, due to their passive and peaceful nature, rarely choose to become adventurers. Among those that do choose this lifestyle, most follow the path of the Monk, Cleric, or Sorcerer. Phulubit Wizards, Fighters, Paladins, and Bards are rare, but not nonexistent. Phulubits of any other class have never been observed in Haven as a part of any known adventuring group or guild. Phulubit Racial Traits * Ability Score Increases: ** +6 CON * Skill Increases: ** +2 Persuasion ** +5 Survival (+10 in marine environments) * Special Abilities: ** Shell Armor: All phulubits carry a large shell with them which serves as shelter as well as armor. Phulubits can take shelter in the shell to avoid harsh environmental effects such as hail or sandstorms, and can also use the shell as a defense against attacks. A standard phulubit shell provides +10 AC for its wearer. *** While using the special ability Shell Armor, a phulubit cannot make physical attacks or physically interact with the world outside of their shell. However, they still take certain actions which can be performed within the confined space of their shell, such as casting spells or verbally communicating with nearby allies. ** Phulubit Claws: Phulubit Claws each count as powerful blunt melee weapons. Alternatively, if a phulubit is able to grapple a target, their claws can also be used as extremely powerful piercing weapons on the grappled target. The attack bonus and damage of these claws depends on the size and strength of the individual phulubit and the discretion of the DM. *** However, due to their claws, phulubits cannot handle any normal weaponry without first making a DEX check, and the anatomy of their limbs and joints prohibits them from using two-handed weapons, bows, and throwing weapons (their anatomy is such that they cannot bend their limbs to execute any attack more complex than a simple swing). Musical Inspiration Ocean Man - Ween Crab Rave - Noisestorm Category:Races